blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/Mermaid Rescue/Transcript
Mermaid Rescue Transcript (Blaze and AJ are driving along the beach.) Blaze: Whooo-hoo!!! AJ: Yeah-heh! Both: Oh-ho, yeah!/Whoo-hoo-hoo! (Blaze drives onto a ramp-shaped rock.) Blaze and AJ: (cheering) (They land and AJ dismounts.) Blaze and AJ: (laughing) AJ: That was awesome! (A fish tail splashes behind them; they turn around.) Blaze: Huh? What was that? AJ: I don't know. I thought I heard something. (The fish tail splashes them with water.) Blaze and AJ: Whoa!/''(laughing)'' (A mermaid, Nerissa, pops up from the water.) Nerissa: Oh, whoops! Sorry about the splashing. Blaze: It's okay. No harm done. I'm Blaze, and this is AJ. Nerissa: I'm Nerissa, the crowned princess of Oceanea. (She hops onto a rock to show off her tail.) Blaze: (gasps) AJ: Wow! Blaze: (to the viewer:) If Nerissa has a tail like that, what does that mean she is? (Viewer responds "A mermaid.") Blaze: Yeah! She's a mermaid! Nerissa: (giggles) Yep, I'm a mermaid, all right. There are more of me down in Oceanea. I can take you guys down there if you wanna check it out. You can meet my mom while you're down there, too. AJ: That'd be awesome! But... we can't breathe underwater like you can. Nerissa: Oh, right... (suddenly thinks of something; gasps) That gives me an idea! Be right back! (She dives down into the water.) AJ: Where is she going? Blaze: I'm not sure. (After a moment, Nerissa returns with some kelp onhand.) Nerissa: We've got just the thing! Blaze: Kelp? Nerissa: Not just any kelp, Blaze. This is a special type of kelp that has powerful magic. Okay, just stick your back tires in the water, and let me do the rest. (Blaze does as he is told; Nerissa begins wrapping the kelp around his back tires.) Nerissa: Just need to wrap the kelp around your tires like so, and then... (Suddenly, the kelp begins to glow with a bright green light; the magic changes Blaze's back tires into an orange-red tail with orange fins.) Blaze: Wow! AJ: Amazing! Nerissa: With this new fish tail, you'll be able to breathe underwater. How does it feel? Blaze: It feels great! Thanks, Nerissa! Nerissa: No problem. Now, come on. Oceanea's at the bottom of the ocean, so it's a long swim. Last one down there is a rotten jellyfish! (She dives down; AJ reboards Blaze and he swims after her.) All: (laughing and cheering) (After swimming for a while, they approach an underwater city.) Blaze: Gaskets! AJ: Whoa! Nerissa: Blaze, AJ, welcome to the city of Oceanea. AJ: Nerissa, how did a place like this even get here? We've been in the ocean tons of times, and we haven't seen it before. Nerissa: Well, most people can't see it, cause they've never seen a mermaid up close and personal. But, for those of your kind who do believe, they can see it. And get this! (She swims to a monument that has a trident on it.) Nerissa: This trident's magic force makes Oceanea as beautiful as it is now, and with it, the city will always prosper. (A fanfare blows, and Queen Lasandra, Nerissa's mother, swims over to them.) Queen Lasandra: Hello, Nerissa. I see you brought some friends to visit us. Nerissa: Yes, Mom. These are my friends, Blaze and AJ. Guys this is Queen Lasandra, my mother, and queen of the mermaids. Queen Lasandra: Hello there. AJ: It's an honor to meet you, your highness. Queen Lasandra: Please, the honor is mine. Now, come, Nerissa. Let us take our new friends on a tour of the city. Nerissa: Sure thing, Mom. Come on, guys! (They swim off; nearby, Crusher and Pickle appear in their submarine.) Pickle: Wow! Crusher, take a look at that city! Crusher: Meh, it's okay, I guess. (sees something) What's that over there? (He sees the trident nearby.) Pickle: I think it's a trident. Crusher: A trident? Ooh-hoo-hoo! It's so cool! I-I-I gotta have it! Pickle: But, don't you think we should leave it alone? I mean, we don't know what might happen if we take it without asking. Crusher: Pfft!! Don't worry, I'll put it back... eventually. (He uses the sub's arm to grab the trident.) Crusher: I got it! Now, come on, let's get outta here! (Pickle steers the sub away; the others return.) Nerissa: Come on, guys. I'll show you a lot of other things on the private tour. (sees the trident is missing; gasps) Mom, the trident isn't here anymore! Mermaids: The trident's gone?!/What'll we do?/Where is it? Category:Blog posts